The invention relates to elecrical appliances, such as household or industrial appliances.
More particularly, the invention relates to the powering of such appliances.
Conventionally, the appliances used in a particular household or industrial installation are each provided with their own connecting cords, for example cords provided with plugs which can be inserted into wall sockets, or the like. Generally, the appliances, whether household or industrial, are also provided with grounding lines and grounding contacts which must be properly connected to grounding terminals in the household or plant. Examples of household appliances of the type in question would include coffee grinders, mixers, meat grinders, kitchen machines, fruit pressers, and so forth.